In vehicle manufacturing, in particular automobile manufacturing which is a preferred area of application for the invention, there is a constant endeavour to reduce the weight and in particular also the cost of vehicle components. The high demands made with respect to for example mechanical strength, wear resistance and fatigue strength must nonetheless be met. Due to the high numbers of units involved in mass production and the associated economies of scale, even minimal reductions in unit cost achieve significant cost savings when considered over the production run.